How to save his life
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Une mort pour une vie. Une âme pour un cœur. Jusqu'à ce que la Mort nous sépare.


_(Pardon pour les fautes restantes._

_Pour le thème. Pour l'histoire._

_Pour tout.)_

**_... ... ..._**

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Comme si c'était la nuit dernière.

En un sens, c'est le cas.

Nous étions, lui et moi, au milieu de la foule, un soir, au crépuscule. Lorsque le soleil couchant éclairait les Humains de ses rayons orangés. Mick Davies était là, parlant avec quelques personnes. De tout et de rien. Je n'écoutais pas. Je regardais seulement mon futur. Lui. La vie.

**…**

Tout s'est passé tellement vite. Une parole de trop, de travers, et le premier poing s'est levé sur lui. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, la foule s'était refermée autour de lui. Le cachant complètement de ma vue. Je l'ai seulement entendu crier de douleur lorsque les premiers Humains ont commencé à faire couler son sang sur le béton argenté.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi bien longtemps.

J'ai couru vers la foule et, à un mètre du groupe, j'ai écarté les bras en criant.

_\- Bebiede þe arisan ealdu !_

Mon sort fonctionna parfaitement. Il fallut cependant un certain laps de temps pour que cette cohue se fige enfin. Puis, tout s'arrêta.

Le temps se stoppa. L'enchantement.

Le monde ne bougeait plus. Seul Mick put encore se mouvoir. Et ce fut vers lui que je courus à toute vitesse. Le visage recouvert de liquide rouge et d'ecchymoses. Je l'ai attrapé par sa chemise désormais froissée pour le sortir du centre de la foule.

Il savait.

Il connaissait mon secret.

Je suis une Sorcière.

Et ça, les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques n'ont jamais pu le supporter. Alors, quelques mois après notre première déclaration, nous avons quitté le Bunker pour parcourir les routes à la recherche d'un Havre de paix.

Mais la violence est partout. Et elle nous a rattrapé cette nuit-là.

Avec la lumière déclinante, nous avons clopiné jusqu'à une étrange vieille boutique. Entrant en trombe à l'intérieur, suppliant l'inquiétante gérante de nous cacher.

La dame âgée accepta. Son regard sournois ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Nous n'avions, hélas, pas le choix.

Dans l'arrière-salle du magasin, derrière un rideau crasseux, déchiré et terne, elle nous a dit de nous installer. L'endroit minuscule ressemblait à une ancienne cabine d'essayage. Pourtant, je me suis assise de suite avec Mick dans les bras. Son corps entier ne rentrait pas dans ce coin exigu. J'ai dû replier ses jambes pour que notre planque nous camoufle entièrement.

Puis, le rideau se ferma.

**…**

Accroupie par terre, la tête ensanglantée de Mick reposait entre mes cuisses. Mes mains le caressaient pour sentir encore son souffle et son cœur battant. Cependant, il était fiévreux. J'ai essuyé le sang à moitié séché avec un chiffon que la vieille gérante m'avait presque jeté à la figure. Mick se mit à délirer. La fièvre monta et il commença à grelotter et bouger. Je l'ai serré plus fort contre moi. Faisant couler mes larmes sur son visage et murmurant des chants en ancien langage magique.

Combien de temps sommes-nous restés ici, ainsi ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? Un mois ?

Je ne voyais que le monde par-dessous le rideau trop court de la cabine. Des va-et-vient de pieds et de chaussures. Des brouhahas dans les couloirs secrets.

Que se passait-il _de_ _l'autre côté ?_

L'angoisse m'assaillit.

Celle de perdre Mick.

Celle de nous faire repérer.

Les mains tremblantes, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon index droit. Le doigt où Mick m'avait glissé ma bague de fiançailles. Il sait que, chez les Sorcières, le doigt de mariage se trouve sur l'index droit.

L'anneau doré était tâché de rouge.

Son sang.

Je devais savoir si le monde extérieur nous recherchait, ou pas.

J'ai laissé Mick étendu sur le sol, entre deux crises de fièvre où il tomba dans un sommeil délirant de cauchemars. J'ai ouvert le rideau et j'ai récité ma formule.

_\- Astige ðu wyrm._

J'ai marché jusqu'au miroir le plus proche : aucun reflet. J'étais invisible.

Je suis partie espionner le Monde.

**…**

Encore un attroupement d'Humains. Parlant fort et trop vite avec des gestes vifs. Ils parlaient tous de Mick. De moi. De nous.

Je me suis rapproché en toute sécurité. Personne ne me voyait. Invisible au milieu de la foule. Un homme étrange, avec des cheveux aussi noirs que les miens et des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Mick, vêtu d'un magnifique costume, esquissa un mauvais rictus. Une personne lui posa une question.

\- Où ? À ton avis, Oswald, toi qui les connais, où vont-ils aller ?

Le fameux Oswald sourit en répondant : « La forêt ».

J'ai eu l'impression de reconnaître cette personne. Dans un très lointain passé.

Une vie antérieure.

N'y tenant plus, je suis partie. Retournant vers la boutique, en pleine nuit.

Dans l'arrière-salle, j'ai fouillé les autres endroits. Une porte à demie close m'a intrigué. Je l'ai ouverte en découvrant une jeune femme. Portant une belle robe de l'époque Arthurienne. Sa peau basanée et ses cheveux frisés laissaient supposer des origines bien différentes des miennes. De mes ancêtres Sorcières des pays Vikings.

J'ai ôté mon invisibilité et la femme a été surprise. J'ai compris qu'elle faisait ses valises. Elle s'en allait. Sa chambre n'était pas bien grande. Mais suffisamment espacé pour accueillir un bureau, une armoire et plus loin, derrière un mur gris, un lit deux places.

Elle était trop afféré à terminer son bagage, elle ne me vit pas passer de l'autre côté pour voir le lit. Et découvrir dessus, un corps.

Mort.

La tête étouffée dans les coussins et le reste du corps mollement posé sur le dessus-de-lit.

Inutile de demander la raison de son départ précipité. J'imagine que, chez les Humains, le meurtre n'est pas permis. La femme se mit à crier en me regardant.

Dommage, j'aurais voulu récupérer sa chambre après son départ. Pour donner le lit à Mick.

Mais là, je devais partir avant qu'elle ne me saute dessus à mon tour.

Claquant la porte derrière moi, je me suis dirigé vers ma petite cabine désuète.

**…**

Le souffle de Mick se raréfiait. Ses ecchymoses guérissaient, mais sa fièvre ne descendait pas. Il délirait de plus en plus, transpirant à grosses gouttes. J'ai utilisé la plupart de mes sorts de guérisons. Sans succès.

Lorsqu'un bruit retentit dehors.

Sous le rideau, encore des pas. Cette fois-ci, des chaussures noires brillantes. Cinq, six, sept, dix. Un groupe d'hommes. J'entendis les Humains toquer à une porte. Celle de la meurtrière ?

J'ai serré Mick plus fort dans mes bras. Lorsqu'une paire de mocassins s'arrêta devant notre rideau. Pour l'ouvrir d'un coup sec.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

L'homme, derrière ses lunettes de soleil noires, dans un costume de la même couleur, m'observa un long moment avant de me demander d'une voix grave.

\- La femme. Où est-elle ?

Je ne pus que secouer la tête pour dire « non ». Je l'ignorais. Et c'était vrai.

Un collègue à lui arriva à son tour et m'inspecta du regard. Moi. Mick à moitié mort sur moi.

Il fit à son tour un « non » de la tête et disparut.

Nous n'étions pas une menace pour eux.

S'ils savaient...

**…**

Le temps passa.

Et Mick se mourait dans mes bras. Il commençait à vomir du sang. Puis un liquide blanc.

Il mourait.

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

Il était temps.

Temps d'utiliser pleinement mes pouvoirs.

Je me suis levée, j'ai pris Mick par le torse, désormais trop mince, et j'ai passé son bras droit derrière ma nuque. Je l'ai porté ainsi jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

L'air frais de la nuit me fit du bien. Raviva mes sens. Et ma magie.

J'ai marché, portant Mick, le long d'un sentier sous la lune déjà pleine dans le ciel étoilé.

Ce fut là, que je les vis.

Les gens. Le groupe. _Les autres._

Prêt à nous poursuivre. À terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Mais, comme je le disais, il était temps...

**…**

J'ai marché jusqu'au cimetière. Un grand espace en pleine forêt. Aux tombes disséminées par-ci, par-là. Les pierres tombales abîmées par la mort. Cassées, brisées, comme les fleurs fanées sur les parterres secs et bruns.

Ils étaient derrière moi. À hurler après moi. Mick. Nous.

J'ai continué à avancer plus vite, plongeant encore plus dans la forêt d'arbres et de tombes retournées. Le sentier allait dans tous les sens. Le cimetière était un labyrinthe.

J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

Une tombe. J'ai posé Mick sur la terre encore humide. Devant la pierre fendue en deux. En me relevant, le vent de la nuit a fait virevolter mes longs cheveux noirs. Ma vieille robe sombre déchirée. Devant moi s'étirait un immense chêne. Au tronc énorme, aux branches cornues s'élevant dans les airs, aux feuillages si touffu qu'il était impossible de voir au-delà.

Les Chasseurs crièrent derrière moi.

Il était temps.

_\- Cume mec. Hræfn wann._

Un loup sauta sur ma gauche. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. La meute de loup blanc se dirigea vers moi. Je me suis mise à marcher vers eux, sereinement. Passant au milieu de la meute, ils coururent ensemble sur les Chasseurs.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Une fois les Humains trop occupés avec les loups, je me suis enfin concentré sur ma quête : sauver Mick.

J'ai marché lentement vers l'arbre géant.

Je sentais sa magie jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

Et puis, _quelque chose_ apparut dans le noir de la forêt.

**…**

Une colossale silhouette sombre. Encapuchonnée pour cacher son visage squelettique et blanc. Sa longue robe de soie noir ébène flottait dans les airs. La faux dans ses mains ne pouvait dissimuler plus longtemps son identité : The Dullahán. L'Ankou. La Faucheuse. La Mort.

Elle se rapprocha de moi. Le haut de mon crâne arrivait à peine à sa taille, tant sa grandeur était imposante. Elle me parla d'une voix rauque.

\- Sorcière, tu sais pourquoi je suis là. Si tu veux sauver celui que tu aimes, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Mon cœur s'arrêta.

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de le sauver, de le faire revenir des Limbes. Il n'y a que moi qui le puisse. Mais il y a un prix à payer.

J'ai levé la tête pour fixer ses orbes noirs sans vie.

\- J'accepte.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que la Mort ne reprenne.

\- Emmène ton Humain sur la tombe la plus fraîche. Allonge-le sur la terre humide et recouvre-le à moitié. Récite le sort que je vais te murmurer.

L'ombre se glissa à mes côtés pour que je puisse me diriger vers Mick.

**…**

J'ai allongé son corps frêle à peine vivant sur la tombe. Le recouvrant de terre. À genoux à ses côtés, les mains couvertes d'argile, pleurant presque, j'ai commencé à réciter.

_\- Seópan ærest wearð feasceaft funden !_

La pleine lune dans le ciel éclairait notre tombe. J'ai hurlé de plus en plus fort le reste du sort.

_\- Denum æfter dom !_

Et en pleurant, les mains froides, j'ai terminé en criant toujours.

_\- Dreamleas gebad he gewann langsum !_

Le corps de Mick reprit vie.

La silhouette sombre en face de moi me fit un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Mick ouvrit les yeux et me sourit en me voyant.

J'ai souri à mon tour en le prenant dans mes bras. Nos corps sentaient la terre et l'air de forêt.

**…**

Une mort pour une vie.

Une âme pour un cœur.

Jusqu'à ce que la Mort nous sépare.

**…**

**…**

Puis, je me suis réveillée.

**…**

**…**

**THE END**


End file.
